SAP HANA is an in-memory, column-oriented, relational database management system. The HANA platform is fundamentally based on the principle of pushing down data intensive computations into a HANA database layer in order to benefit from HANA's in-memory capabilities and to avoid unnecessary data transfers between the database layer and an application layer. Computations can be pushed down using, for example, Structured Query Language (SQL) script procedures, different types of database views, and application functions.